Loiter
by heavy.sighs.and.sad.goodbyes
Summary: Tess laughed when the judge told her what her largest charge was. Loitering when Nate had told her to leave. Numerous times.


_**Loiter**_

**Summary:** Tess laughed when the judge told her what her largest charge was. Loitering when Nate had told her to leave. Numerous times.

Tess Tyler, was a bad girl.

She'd sleep at a guys' house  
And then, when he left for work the next day  
She would stay behind and ruin _everything._

She was sick of the guys that thought it was okay for her to stay more than one night.  
All the stupid boys asking her  
If she'd stay "just one more night".  
She'd just snicker and shake her head no.

Because even Tess Tyler had rules.  
Rules that weren't exactly of the best moral principles  
But rules all the same.  
Rules that nobody else would ever think of.

It was easy to follow the first rule:  
Take every girls boyfriend.  
The boys didn't want their silly, possessive girlfriends anyway.  
Girls that were naïve enough to think their relationship lived on love, when the silly boys wanted something more.  
Something Tess was willing to give.  
Tess knew what guys wanted, and it was her.

Rule number 2:  
Never give the guy you sleep with your number,  
Or he'll start thinking you give yourself away for free.  
And sure, that might be true, but he doesn't need to know that.

Rule number 3:  
Never stay more than one night,  
Which ties in with what was said before.  
This just makes it into an official rule.

Rule number 4:  
Always give him more than he expects.  
What he's used to is child's play.  
Time to show him what he's missing.

Rule number 5:  
Hit and run.  
Tying back to rule numbers 2 and 3,  
Leave him behind wanting so much more, but with you refusing to give it to him.

And last but not least, rule number 6:  
Never fall for the guy you sleep with.  
They call it a one-night stand,  
Not "forever and for always".

So Tess Tyler was devastated when she broke one of her own carefully thought out rules.  
Especially since the guy she fell for she was merely seducing at the time.  
She hadn't even slept with him yet.  
She marked herself as a failure.

Nate Black.  
_Every_ girl fell for him.  
Tess had promised not to.  
Ever.

But she had.  
She had been known for breaking promises.  
Like when she promised Mitchie she wouldn't get to Shane.  
Actually, Shane had come to her, hearing how good she was, so that didn't count.

And no matter what she did, Nate refused to give in.  
She would get new tricks, and he wouldn't give in.  
She thought that he was just being stubborn.  
_Every_ guy wanted her.

But after a while, she realized that Nate…didn't.

After this realization dawned on her, she went delusional.  
She broke into his house and smashed everything.  
The cops were called by Nate's neighbors.  
And she was put in the slammer.

In her mug shots, a cheeky smile covered her face  
Because it made it look like she didn't care  
That she was stuck in this place made for the lesser people of the world.  
Even if she was high-class, she made it look like it didn't matter that she was here.

She sat in her cell,  
Doing her time because of her crime.  
She didn't expect anyone to come save her.  
So she was surprised when someone did.

"Tess Tyler, you have a visitor," the warden told her.  
Nate gripped the bars of the cell and stared at Tess.

"I can't believe you did this, Tess," he told her solemnly.  
She stood and wrapped her fingers around the bars as well.

"Yes you can. Because this is what you asked me to do when you rejected me."  
She said it as if he knew that _nobody_ rejects Tess Tyler.

While in court, Tess Tyler was proven guilty.  
She didn't care.  
She hadn't bothered to get a decent lawyer.  
Prison time might make her mom pay attention.

Tess laughed when the judge told her what her largest charge was.

Loitering when Nate had told her to leave.  
Numerous times.

_It's different from my other works, I know. It was an idea and I decided that, instead of turning it into a one-shot I just turn it into whatever this ended up becoming. Can I please have some feedback on what you thought? Reviews please!_


End file.
